


The Timelord Tablet

by superwholocked_reader



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, M/M, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Superwho, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_reader/pseuds/superwholocked_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While translating another tablet the Winchesters found Kevin stumbles upon something weird: the tablet mentions a species called the Timelords. Desperate to find out more about those creatures Sam uses a ritual to summon one. However, he doesn't quite get what he was hoping for when a geeky man wearing suspenders and a bowtie, an angry scottish girl with fiery red hair, and a very confused english nurse appear in his motel room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kevin yawned. He hadn't slept in almost three days and the coffee machine had broken this morning, so naturally he wasn't in the best mood; and that Sam and Dean had found a new tablet they wanted him to translate as fast as possible didn't help either. 

He stretched his arms over his head, groaned and stood up, his chair making a creaky sound against the old wooden floor. With his last energy Kevin stumbled into his room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

His dream started out normally. He was reliving one of his happier memories. A sunny day in the park with his mother. It had been one of the last days they had spent together before he had been chosen to be a prophet. 

Then, suddenly, everything changed. He was standing in the bunker, only a small light on, the tablets and his notes spread out on the table infront of him. "Hello, Kevin", a dark and ruff voice said behind him. He shot around and his eyes widened. "Castiel", he said. "I assume this isn't a normal dream, then?" 

"Your assumption is correct. I have to speak with you."

"About what?", Kevin asked nervously. If an angel comes to talk to you while you sleep it's usually not about rainbows and unicorns.

"The tablet that Dean gave you today... It's important, but also very dangerous. You have to translate it quickly. It could make a huge difference on how the Winchesters' life proceeds", Castiel said seriously. 

Kevin nodded. "Got it", he said, though he was very confused. What was so different about this tablet? Surely it couldn't be more important than the Leviathan one.

"It appears to be", the angel exclaimed. "You must be careful not to make a mistake. Even the slightest difference from the actual ritual could have catastrophic consequences." 

Kevin gulped. The Projects he had worked on previously had been quite important, but never had anyone said anything like this about them...

 

Kevin awoke roughly twelve hours later, his mind completely occupied by thoughts about the tablet. He ran into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth before he rushed to his work, not thinking about anything else for the next few days. 

And finally, about seventy hours after his conversation with Castiel, Kevin slumped back in his chair, crossed his arms behind his neck and laughed in joy.

"Guys!", he shouted through the bunker. "I've got it!"


	2. Chapter 1

Sam immediatly ran to Kevin when he heard him shout, Dean padded over to them more relaxedly, still wearing pajama bottoms. 

“What is it?”, Sam asked eagerly.

“Well”, Kevin began, “it doesn’t exactly say much about the species, but it is some kind of ritual to summon a creature called a Timelord.”

“The hell’s a Timelord?”, Dean asked, tiredness evident in the way his words melted together.

“I suppose it’s some kind of immortal timetraveler or something. At least that’s what I get from the tablet. I wouldn’t bet on it though”, Kevin answered.

“Guys”, Sam exclaimed. “I think we should call one.”

“What?! Are you completely out of your mind?”, Dean yelled, suddenly wide awake. “We don’t even know what they actually are, leave alone whether they are dangerous. Are you trying to kill us?”

“Alright. I am going to go through the books first”, Sam responded. “But if I can’t find anything on them, I will go through with this, Dean.”

His brother sighed in defeat, too exhausted from their last hunt – a vampire nest about two hours drive from the bunker – to argue with him. He pulled his bathrobe tighter around his shoulders and trottet back to his room.

 

“So get this”, Sam blurtet, standing up from his comfortable armchair and walking towards Dean, who sat in the kitched, eating a bagle. “Apparently there have been sightings of this same guy through all of history, and in a letter the king of france wrote to Reinette Poisson he mentions her friend, the ‘Lord of Time’. That sound familiar?”

Dean smallowed, then he replied: “If he was friends with Madame de Pompadour they can’t be that bad, can they?”

“You actually know who she is?”, Sam asked shocked.

“What, she was hot!”, Dean defenden himself.

Sam snorted. “Well, now we know he didn’t try to kill the king of france, will you let me summon one?”

Dean shrugged. “Cool with me. Just try not to make him angry, will ya. And for gods sake, don’t do it here. Drive to a motel or something.”

Sam nodded and left the kitchen, eager to find out more about the mysterious creature.  
He asked Kevin for the list of things he would need and while scanning it realized that they had most of the things in the bunker.   
With a smile and a thirst of knowledge Sam Winchester set to work. 

*

It had been a rather normal day so far. At least as normal as things can get when you travel with the Doctor. Amy had eaten breakfast in France, 1986, taken a stroll along the Seine with her boys, and visited Rory’s dad in the afternoon. However, everything changed when she was chatting with her husband on the TARDIS in the evening. 

It had started out as a slight rumble, which quickly turned into a little sway. That wouldn’t have been that bad, it occasionally happened when traveling through time and space, but then the whole ship started to shake and make weird noises.

“Doctor! What’s happing?!”, she yelled over the commotion.

“I don’t know!”, her friend shouted back. “I didn’t do anything!”

A few seconds later the noise turned down and the TARDIS stood still again.

“Blimey”, the Doctor said and started toward the door. “What was that, old lady?”

He opened the door, the hinges creaking a bit. Dim light shone into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed the Doctor outside, and what they saw surprised them almost as much as the man in the shabby motel room they had landed in appeared to be. 

The man and their friend stared at each other for quite some time, then the later mentioned one stretched out his hand and said, "Hello. I’m the Doctor.”


End file.
